Harry Potter y el Torneo de Habilidades Mágicas
by coolis17
Summary: Este es el Sexto Año en Hogwarts para Harry y sus amigos en donde enfrentara mas retos para ganar el Torneo de Habilidades Magicas junto con sus amigos Capitulo 4 .. Continuacion de Harry Potter y la Nueva Orden del Fenix pero no es necesario leerla
1. Un Mal Comienzo

**_Hola!!! Este es mi segundo fic de Harry Potter, el primero fue Harry Potter y la Nueva Orden del Fénix por si lo quieren leeer. Quiero recalcar que este fic lo escribí junto a mi amiga Sol!!!_**

**_  
_****  
Una pequeña explicación de lo que sucedió en Harry Potter y la Nueva Orden del Fénix debido a que esto es la continuación, para los que no la leyeron puedan entender.**

**  
Katie Blue es la nueva "integrante" del grupo de Harry. Ella es blanca de la estatura de Hermione de pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Desde que llegó, ella y Harry se gustaron mucho y ahora son novios. Han pasado por algunos problemas, a causa de Malfoy (a quien le gusta  Katie e insiste en quitársela a Harry) pero todos los han superado. Es hija de Sirius Black y bisnieta de Albus Dumbledore, va en Gryffindor y tiene poderes especiales es una Martz (más información en Harry Potter y la Nueva Orden del Fénix) (puede levitar las cosas con la mente, por ejemplo). Aunque sus amigos no se quedan atrás (Hermione, Ron y Harry) eso se sabrá después en la historia…**

** Aunque parecerá que tiene muchas virtudes, no hay nadie perfecto y lo que sucede con ella es que es muy ingenua e impulsiva a veces realiza cosas sin pensar que tal vez lamenta después, ella siempre confía en la gente hasta la gente mas idiota… y pues la verdad no es de todo una virtud ya que esto ocasiona muchos conflictos.**

**Ahora ella vive en casa de Sirius (al que declararon inocente el año pasado) junto con Harry (por fin se libró de los Dursley). Hermione y Ron son novios ahora (POR FIN) y junto con Harry, Katie y Malfoy, forman parte de la Nueva Orden del Fénix. Solo que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Katie tienen asignados los cuatro elementos que conforman la vida, con los que vencerán a Voldemort: Harry representa el fuego (el principal) Ron representa el aire Hermione la tierra Katie el agua, Draco Malfoy podrá ser muy presumido y un tanto malo con todos, pero realmente, en el fondo, tiene algo de bueno y se rehúsa a ser Mortífago (su padre quiere que lo sea) y ayuda a Harry y sus amigos a librarse de Voldemort y sus seguidores, aunque esto no lo hace muy feliz del todo.**

**_CAPITULO 1_**

**_"UN MAL COMIENZO"_**

Era muy temprano en la mañana, cuando Harry Potter escuchó un ruido en el cuarto de al lado.

Harry se levantó de la cama y agarró sus lentes y cruzó la puerta hacia el otro cuarto y vio a Katie recogiendo algo que parecía un florero.

-Harry... ¿que haces aquí despierto tan temprano?-preguntó Katie viendo a Harry- normalmente te despiertas a las once de la mañana

-Pues...nada...viéndote-respondió Harry y le dio un beso a Katie en los labios- además, ¿cómo es que se te cayó el florero?

-Estaba intentando poner el florero en la mesita de noche con mis poderes...pero no funciono...me falta más practica...tengo que concentrarme más...-dijo Katie-¡¡¡ayyyyyyyyy!!!

-Katie... ¿qué tienes?-pregunto Harry y vio que Katie ponía cara de asombro y le mostró su dedo pulgar.

-Me...me corte-dijo Katie y el mostrarle a Harry mas de cerca su dedo, Harry vio que estaba temblando

-Ven-dijo Harry levantando a Katie- vamos a lavarlo

Los dos fueron al baño que estaba en la habitación de Katie y Harry abrió la llave del agua y metió el dedo de Katie.

-¿Te duele mucho?-dijo Harry mientras Katie veía como se lavaba su herida- Katie... ¿te ayudo en algo mas?

-Harry...me duele, pero no tanto...llama a mi papá-dijo Katie

-Si, espérame aquí y procura no verla, es un poco profunda y te puedes desmayar-dijo Harry

-Descuida Harry-dijo Katie

-Si, es cierto...eres muy valiente como para que te pase algo-dijo Harry sonriendo y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, y entro al cuarto de Sirius.

-¡Sirius!-gritó Harry tan fuerte que Sirius se despertó al instante- Sirius, necesito que cures a Katie...se corto el dedo con el florero...

-No puedo arreglarlo, no deben buscar remedios para todo con la magia...parecen muggles...-dijo Sirius volviéndose acostar- cúrasela normalmente

-Bueno-dijo Harry y subió las escaleras hasta donde estaba Katie.

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto la chica viendo la cara de Harry

-Pues que no...Pero no te preocupes...yo te la curo....-dijo Harry y agarró una venda del gabinete que estaba en el baño- ten.

Harry limpio la herida con agua y jabón y cubrió la herida con una gasa y luego la sujeto con una venda.

-Gracias, Harry-le dijo Katie y le dio un beso en la mejilla-vamos a desayunar, ¿no?

Katie agarró a Harry de la mano y los dos bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina.

-Harry... ¿qué se te antoja?-dijo Katie- puedo hacer huevos, waffles, cereal...dime...

-Katie...estas lastimada...yo hago el desayuno....tu dime que es lo que quieres-dijo Harry mientras se paraba

-Bueno, joven, quiero cereal-dijo Katie sarcásticamente- pero rápido...no tengo su tiempo...

-Si señorita, no tardo, no se preocupe-dijo Harry riendo, mientras servia el cereal en el tazón que estaba en la mesa- ahí lo tiene señorita, ¿algo más?

-Joven...Un cereal sin leche no es cereal...-dijo Katie riendo- déme cereal, para eso le pago, ¿no?

-Si, señorita-dijo Harry y sacó la leche del refrigerador.

Harry virtió la leche en los tazones.

-Joven, creo que es hora de comer-dijo Katie

-Tiene razón-dijo Harry

Justo cuando Harry se estaba sentando, alguien tocó el timbre.

-¿Quién será?-preguntó Katie- voy abrir

Katie fue abrir y Harry escuchó el nombre que menos esperaba escuchar.

-Hola Katie-dijo Draco Malfoy agarrando un ramo de rosas-Toma son para ti

-Gracias-dijo Katie- No debiste….pero pasa

Harry observaba todo con desagrado

-Malfoy, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Harry furioso

-Pues no lo estas viendo Potter, vine a ver a Katie-dijo Malfoy- Y veo que a ti te da igual estar presentable o no para Katie, ve esa pijama.

 -A mi me da igual si Harry esta en pijama o no-dijo Katie

-Bueno ya me di cuenta ya que tu también estas en pijama-dijo Draco viendo a Katie

-Opps-dijo Katie muy roja- Me voy a cambiar y a poner las flores en agua.

-Yo te acompaño-dijo Harry- Malfoy no toques nada.

Harry se metió a su cuarto y Katie al suyo, se cambió y salió, en ese momento Katie también salió del suyo.

-Katie, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo Harry

-Si claro, pero rápido porque Draco nos esta esperando-dijo Katie

-¿Desde cuando te importa que Malfoy te este esperando o no?-dijo Harry enojado

-¿Esa era la pregunta?-dijo Katie agarrando un florero y poniendo las rosas.

-No, lo que te iba a preguntar es...-dijo Harry enojado- ¿Por qué te sonrojaste cuando Malfoy dijo lo de tu pijama?

-Bueno, cualquier niña se pondría igual si un niño te esta viendo en pijama-dijo Katie acomodando las flores.

-Pero cuando yo te veo…-dijo Harry pero Katie ya había bajado las escaleras-no te sonrojas…

 Harry bajo las escaleras pero cuando bajo vio a Sirius hablando con Malfoy

-A que bueno que ya bajaste Harry, me voy a buscar trabajo los dejo-dijo Sirius parándose del sillón-Katie fue a sacar la basura, adiós chicos

-Malfoy ¿Qué pretendes viniendo aquí?-pregunto Harry

-Pues solo vine a visitar a una amiga, que no puedo-dijo Draco riéndose

-¿Y cómo supiste donde vivíamos?-dijo Harry

-Katie me lo dijo en una de sus cartas-dijo Malfoy con mirada malévola

-Eso es lo que faltaba-dijo Harry -Malfoy vete

-No me voy-dijo Malfoy- Ya hasta me estoy ganando a mi futuro suegro el criminal

-Me las vas a pagar-dijo Harry golpeando a Malfoy en la nariz

Los dos comenzaron a golpearse ya que la varita de Harry estaba muy lejos y al parecer Malfoy no había llevado la suya.

-¡Basta!-dijo Katie separándolos- Ya estoy harta de que cada vez que se ven se estén peleando, no quiero saber quien empezó ni quien tuvo la culpa, simplemente quisiera que si se odian tanto evitaran pelearse delante de mi

-Mira, lo que paso...-dijo Harry

-No quiero saber que paso-dijo Katie enojada- Ya me canse de verlos pelearse todo el tiempo , si no pueden ser amigos mínimo no se peleen delante de mi. Adiós

Y sin más subió las escaleras

-Ya vez lo que ocasionan tus celos, Potter-dijo Malfoy limpiándose la sangre de la nariz

-No son celos-dijo Harry pensando en que eso era justamente lo que sintió- No puedo permitir que insultes a Sirius, y ya vete

-Si me voy, pero nos veremos en la escuela-dijo Malfoy saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

Harry subió y tocó la puerta de Katie pero no contesto

-Vamos Katie, abre, por favor quiero hablar contigo-dijo Harry pegado a la puerta

-Esta bien-dijo Katie abriendo la puerta

-Mira lo que pasa es que Malfoy-dijo Harry

-No me digas que pasó-dijo Katie- Olvidémoslo

-Bueno, ahora si no me evadas y dime ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te has estado escribiendo con Malfoy?-pregunto Harry con tono de enojo

-Porque sabía que te ibas a molestar-dijo Katie viendo al suelo- Además también me escribo con Hermione incluso me dijo que nos vemos en 2 semanas en el callejón Diagon

-No cambies el tema-dijo Harry mirando a Katie- Yo hubiera preferido que me dijeras la verdad

-Perdón-dijo Katie- Te prometo que te diré todo

-Si eso me alegra-dijo Harry- Bueno tengo que responderle una carta a Ron

-Y yo tengo que ir de compras, no tardo-dijo Katie que bajo

-Qué raro ¿a donde ira?-pensó Harry

Luego se metió a su cuarto y le respondió una carta a Ron

_Ron:_

_Hermione se ha estado escribiendo con Katie aunque al parecer Malfoy también, bueno el caso es que nos veremos en dos semanas en el callejón Diagon, todo esta de maravilla aquí han sido las mejores o una de mis mejores vacaciones, por cierto no me vas a creer pero creo que a Katie le gusta Malfoy, luego te cuento porque. _

_Tu amigo_

_Harry_

-Llévala, Hedwig-dijo Harry dándole la carta a la  lechuza

Hedwig salió de la casa por la ventana, mientras Harry la veía sorprendido.

¿Qué le estará pasando a Katie?

Harry pensaba mucho en Katie y se entristecía más... ¿porqué defendió a Malfoy?

Harry bajo las escaleras y se sentó en el sofá que estaba en la sala.

Luego,  Harry fue a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa. Seguramente Katie estaba buscando a Malfoy, así que Harry salió a la calle a esperarla afuera.

Media hora después, llego Katie, corriendo, con una bolsa en la mano.

-¿Qué traes ahí?-preguntó Harry

- Me fui de compras, ¿no te dije?-dijo Katie

-Si, si me dijiste ¿dónde está Malfoy?-preguntó Harry molesto

- Bueno, él se fue a...-dijo Katie pero se calló al ver la cara de Harry

-Así que si fuiste a verlo-dijo Harry estallando-Katie, ¿cómo me puedes hacer esto?

- No, espera...esto tiene explicación...

-No tiene....dijo Harry y salió corriendo hacia la casa, pero Katie elevó a Harry por los aires y lo trajo hasta ella.

-No, no fui a verlo a él, y no me gusta ni nada por el estilo-dijo Katie- lo vi por pura coincidencia

- ¿De verdad?-dijo Harry

-Si, te lo juro...además es a ti al que le compre esto, no a él-dijo Katie sacando una cajita de la bolsa

-¿Que es?-preguntó Harry abriéndola, dentro había una moneda muggle-¿una moneda muggle? Gracias...

-No, es un traslador-dijo Katie riendo

-Esta...muy...-dijo Harry sin habla- muchas gracias

-No lo usaremos ahora sino en la noche-dijo Katie

Harry besó a Katie y en el momento en el que se estaban besando, llegó Sirius.

-No quiero interrumpir, pero quiero decirles que el ministerio me enviara una carta dándome el nuevo empleo-dijo muy contento

-Que bien papá-dijo Katie

-Si, Sirius-dijo Harry dándole una palmada en la espalda- ¿para cuando te tienen el trabajo?

-Pues...déjame ver...para hoy en la tarde-dijo Sirius- voy a tomar un baño

-Si, esta bien- dijo Katie- yo tengo que ir a guardar mis cosas, ¿vienes?

-No, me quedo-dijo Harry- voy a pasear por ah

-Esta bien como quieras-dijo Katie y se metió a la casa.

Harry paseó por un campo, lleno de flores y pensó en llevar a Katie ahí algún día.

Luego de un rato, regresó a la casa y vio a Katie sentada en la mesa, leyendo.

-¿Qué lees?-pregunto Harry al acercarse-¿El diario?

-El Profeta-dijo Katie-no han habido asesinatos desde que vencimos a Voldemort...me pregunto porque...

-No se y ni pienses en ello-dijo Harry- es lo que menos quiero recordar...fue un momento muy difícil

-Si, tienes razón-dijo Katie-pero gracias a alguien lo supere

-Si ¿quien será?-dijo Harry riendo

-Bueno Harry ya es de noche usemos el traslador-dijo Katie- Solo que espérame voy por unas cosas

Katie se dirigió a la cocina y después de unos minutos llego con una canasta.

-¿Lista?-pregunto Harry

Katie asintió y Harry toco la moneda de ahí se le revolvió el estomago y dejo de estar en su casa. Después de unos minutos llegaron. Se encontraban en el Big Ben en el techo la vista era espectacular. Y por alguna razón nadie los había visto.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Katie

-Claro es fantástico-dijo Harry feliz

-Bueno que te parece si cenamos-dijo Katie sacando la comida de la canasta sacando un mantel y acomodando todo- Siempre quise hacer esto

Harry estaba feliz y se sentía tonto por haber dudado de Katie…todo estaba perfecto las estrellas, la luna la compañía en fin…todo. Los dos se quedaron unos minutos ahí hasta que Katie se quedo dormida en las piernas de Harry y tuvieron que regresar.

Además de que te ves hermosa, eres fantásticapensó Harry guardo todo, tomo a Katie en sus brazos y regresaron a casa. Ya ahí Harry la llevo a su recamara y luego se fue al suyo a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Harry no recibió cartas de sus amigos, como de costumbre.

Así que se levanto y bajo las escaleras, donde estaba Sirius muy alegre.

-Hola-dijo Harry-¿qué pasa?

-¡Felicidades!-gritó su padrino al verlo- eres un año más ¡¡¡grande!!! Es genial

-Gracias-dijo Harry y volteó a ver a la cocina y ahí estaba Katie, quien se aproximó a Harry.

-Buenos días, ya esta el desayuno-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Ahhh...esta bien-dijo Harry-¿no sabes de quien es cumpleaños hoy?

-Este...el de Ron...no, no, el de el es en Abril... ¿el de Hermione? Ah...No ella cumple en septiembre... ¿el de Draco? ahhh no...No...El cumple después...aaahhh si...felicidades Harry-dijo Katie muy tranquilamente

-Gracias-dijo Harry desilusionado

-Bueno que te parece si vamos a comprarte tu regalo-dijo Sirius parándose de la mesa

-No tienes que hacerlo-dijo Harry

-Si, vayan-dijo Katie- Yo me quedo a terminar los deberes y limpiar la casa.

Los dos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a una tienda de magos en otra parte de la ciudad, ya ahí entraron a la tienda de Quidditch

-¡Mira esta escoba Harry!-dijo Sirius- Es la mejor en el mercado. ¿La quieres?

-No, es mucho Sirius-dijo Harry distraído

-Bueno, me llevo esta-dijo Sirius agarrando la escoba y sacando el dinero

-Sirius no tenias que hacerlo la Saeta que me diste esta muy buena todavía-dijo Harry saliendo de la tienda

-Harry te la di hace 3 años por favor, mejor vámonos a la casa-dijo Sirius

Harry se veía tan distraído que no le dio mucha importancia lo de la escoba, tenia la mejor en sus manos, sin embargo, él estaba triste de que solo Sirius se acordaba de su cumpleaños, ni sus mejores amigos, ni su novia, ni…nadie

Al llegar a la casa solo tenia ganas de subir a su cuarto y dormir, se sentía muy triste. Abrió la puerta y entro estaba desierta cuando

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Sorpresa!!!!!!-dijeron varias personas que Harry reconoció como sus amigos: Ron, Hermione, la familia Weasley y Katie

-¡Muchas felicidades!-dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a Harry-Toma tu regalo

-Gracias, gracias a todos-dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa

-Creías que nos olvidaríamos de tu cumpleaños, verdad Harry-dijo Katie abrazándolo- Al rato te doy tu regalo

-Sinceramente si creí que lo habías olvidado-dijo Harry apenado- Estabas actuando, como puedo notar

-Si, todos-dijo Hermione- Estaba planeado, toma tu regalo

Harry puso los regalos de todos en la mesa de la sala estaba muy feliz y emocionado, luego todos se fueron a cenar

-Todo fue idea de Katie-dijo Ron agarrando una pierna de pollo

-Bueno…. Sin ustedes no habría nada-dijo Katie un poco roja

-Opps-dijo Ginny tirando el jugo-Perdón

-No importa yo lo limpio-dijo Katie parándose de la mesa

-Ginny ten más cuidado-dijo el señor Weasley

-Harry quisiera hablar contigo mas al rato-dijo Ginny susurrándole al oído

-Si claro-dijo Harry

La fiesta continuo y se estaban divirtiendo mucho la pasaron muy padre y poco a poco se iba terminando la comida. Harry recibió cartas de Hagrid y Dumbledore felicitándolo al igual que Lupin así que estaba contento.

-Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir-dijo Ron- Nos vemos en 2 semanas en el callejón

-¿Por qué no se quedan?-dijo Harry- Siempre me voy allá con ustedes ahora te toca Ron.

-Si-dijo Katie- Hermione pide permiso, te puedes quedar en mi habitación

-Si-dijo Hermione- Puedo usar tu teléfono muggle

-Claro-dijo Katie

-¿Puedo mamá?-pregunto Ron

-Si puedes Ronald pero vamos por tus cosas-dijo la señora Weasley

-¿Te quieres quedar Ginny?-dijo Katie por cortesía

Harry, Ron y Hermione se le quedaron viendo

-¿Puedo mamá?-preguntó Ginny esperanzada

-Ya lo veremos-dijo la señora Weasley- nos vemos al rato.

-Si me dejaron-dijo Hermione- Tengo que ir por mis cosas

-Te llevamos-dijo Ron

-Luego hablamos-dijo Ginny a Harry en susurro

Todos salieron de la casa excepto Harry, Katie y Sirius

-Bueno Harry abre tus regalos y esperemos a Ron y Hermione-dijo Sirius

-Katie ¿Por qué invitaste a Ginny?-pregunto Harry

-Por cortesía, además ¿en que afecta?-pregunto Katie

-En nada pero, no podremos hablar de la Orden-dijo Harry

-Tendremos tiempo en la escuela-dijo Katie

Harry se puso a abrir los regalos hasta que llego al de Katie.

Era una cajita, con envoltura dorada con dibujos de snitchs.

Dentro, Harry vio un cachorro, que era de color miel con ojos negros.

-Katie...esta...-dijo Harry cargándolo- muchas gracias, ¿cómo se llama?

-No tiene nombre-dijo Katie apenada- lo acabo de conseguir...

En ese momento, sonó el timbre y Sirius fue abrir.

-Son Ron y Hermione- anunció Sirius desde la puerta

-¡Es hermoso!-gritó Hermione  mientras entraba a la casa. Tiró sus cosas, corrió hasta Harry y le arrebató al cachorro-¿verdad que si lo eres?

En eso, Ron entró a la sala y se sentó junto a Hermione.

-Hermione, dáselo a Harry, es suyo y lo estaba viendo-dijo quitándole a Hermione el perro- hola perrito, soy tu tío Ron… ¡hola...hola!

Ron estaba haciéndole cosquillas al perrito, pero este nada más le lamía la cara.

-Bueno, ten Harry-dijo Ron dándole el perro a Harry-¿cómo lo vas a llamar?

-No lo sé, tendré que pensarlo...-dijo Harry

-Pues lo piensas mañana, ya es hora de dormir, Harry- dijo Sirius quien estaba entrando- necesito que mañana me ayuden limpiando sus cuartos

-Si, vamos-dijo Katie -mañana pensamos en un nombre para el perrito.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**


	2. La Llegada de Scap

CAPITULO 2  
  
"LA LLEGADA DE SCRAP"  
  
Ya había transcurrido una semana, y Harry seguía sin ponerle nombre a su perrito, pero según lo que le había dicho Katie, aquel era un perrito mágico, que tenia poderes curativos y podía presentir la maldad.  
  
Sirius explico que el perrito siempre acompañaría a Harry en las buenas y en las malas.  
  
-Harry, ¿ya sabes como se va a llamar?- preguntó Hermione mientras cargaba al perrito examinándolo  
  
-No, la verdad no soy bueno para eso de los nombres...- dijo Harry viendo a Hermione  
  
-Pues a mi se me ocurrio uno ¿te digo un nombre?- dijo Katie   
  
-Si, por supuesto- respondió Harry - te lo suplico  
  
- Puedes llamarlo Scrap- dijo Katie sonriéndole al perrito- ¿verdad que eres hermoso?  
  
-Oye, ese nombre es perfecto...se le va a quedar, ¿te gusta?- dijo Harry dirigiéndose al perrito  
  
El cachorro ladró, tal vez en forma de un "si".  
  
-Perfecto-dijo Ron- así te vas a llamar, espero que dejen que lo lleves a Hogwarts  
  
-Si, cualquier mascota es admitida, ¿no? Además este perrito no crece mucho...espero- dijo Katie esperanzada  
  
-Harry...hablando de Hogwarts...mis hermanos, Angelina, Katie Bell y Alicia ya se fueron, ¿vas a poner el anuncio en el tablón de Gryffindor?- dijo Ron  
  
-Si, es lo mejor- dijo Harry- este año debemos ganar de nuevo la copa de las casas y la de Quidditch  
  
-Si, como el año pasado...fue demasiado agitado, espero que este sea más tranquilo-dijo Hermione y agarró un libro- mientras debo....  
  
Pero Ron le arrebató el libro y lo tiró por la ventana.  
  
-Debes tomarte unas vacaciones, en serio...-dijo Ron y le dio un beso- además, falta un mes para entrar al colegio  
  
-Si es cierto-dijo Katie- vamos a jugar Quidditch, ¿qué les parece?  
  
-¿Quidditch?- preguntó Hermione- ¿y si nos ven los muggles?  
  
-No, para eso vamos a ir al bosquecito que hay cerca de aquí, pasando el campo de flores, esta protegido contra muggles, ya que es un área de magos, donde hay reuniones y cosas como esas-dijo Katie y al ver la cara de todos, explicó- me lo dijo mi papá  
  
-Ahh, vamos- dijo Ron- yo traje mi escoba, Harry puede usar su nueva escoba, Hermione la Saeta de Harry y Katie la suya  
  
-Perfecto-dijo Harry- voy por las escobas, no tardo.  
  
Harry subió las escaleras y encontró la Saeta de Fuego y su nueva escoba, la Saeta de Hielo, de primerísima calidad.  
  
Agarro ambas y se dirigió al baúl de Ron, donde estaba la Nimbus 2003, de Ron y luego de cargar las tres escobas, fue a la habitación de Katie y agarró de su armario la Nimbus 2003.  
  
Bajó las escaleras y vio a sus tres amigos viéndolo con preocupación.  
  
-Harry, hace falta algo-dijo Ron- ¡las pelotas de Quidditch!  
  
-Bueno....recuerdo que Sirius me dijo que tenía un juego de Quidditch en alguna parte, pero no me acuerdo de donde...- dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza- mientras, podemos jugar con manzanas o algo  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Ron  
  
-Ten-dijo Harry dándole su Saeta de Fuego a Hermione  
  
-Gracias-dijo ella mientras agarraba la escoba  
  
-Tengan-dijo Harry tendiéndoles las Nimbus a Katie y a Ron  
  
-Gracias-respondieron los dos al unísono.  
  
Los cuatro agarraron de la cocina un melón, ya que, como no habían bludgers, ni una snitch que pudiesen atrapar, decidieron jugar a marcar puntos.  
  
-Bien, debemos hacer los equipos-dijo Harry- Ron con Hermione y yo con Katie  
  
-Pero Harry...no es que quiera estar con Ron ni mucho menos, pero es que siempre hacemos equipos las parejas-dijo Katie- vamos a variar...tú con Hermione y yo con Ron  
  
-Bueno-dijo Harry no muy contento- esta bien, ¿están de acuerdo ustedes dos?  
  
-Si-respondieron Ron y Hermione a la vez  
  
Luego, salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al bosque, en busca de un lugar donde pudiesen jugar, sin ser molestados por muggles.  
  
-Recuerden que los muggles no pueden vernos en este bosque, es uno de los únicos...-empezó Hermione pero Ron la interrumpió  
  
-Claro que lo sabemos, Hermione, nos los han dicho tú y Katie unas diez veces, ya lo sabemos  
  
Hermione abrió la boca para responderle a su novio, pero Harry interrumpió, viendo la pelea que se venía.  
  
-Bueno...este...se me acaba de ocurrir una idea-dijo- podemos hacer, si no es mucha molestia, que Katie eleve una manzana y yo tenga que atraparla, tipo snitch. Mientras, Hermione y Ron se disputan la bola.  
  
-Si, perfecto-dijo Katie-pero si son equipo estamos en desventaja, ya que yo tengo que estar en el piso, no voy a poder volar...y tú y Hermione son un equipo, es lógico que van a ganar.  
  
-No, van a ser como el Quidditch, pero tu labor va a ser intentar que yo no atrape la manzana, y cuando la atrape, sumo mis...digamos...50 puntos por atraparla con los puntos que haya hecho Hermione, y si aun así nos ganan ustedes, pues...perdimos  
  
-No, mejor que haya un límite de tiempo...si a los 60 minutos de partido, sigues sin atrapar la manzana, se acaba el partido y solo sumamos los puntos, mas 50 de Katie por evitar que tú atraparas la manzana, ¿vale?-dijo Hermione  
  
-Perfecto-dijeron Harry, Ron y Katie a la vez  
  
Katie recogió una manzana del césped, cerca de un árbol y la elevó con su mente.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se elevaron en las escobas y Katie tiró el melón al aire, y mientras Hermione y Ron se peleaban el melón, para meterlo entre las líneas de gol (dos árboles que habían señalado) Katie controló la manzana con su mente y comenzó hacer que se moviera en todas direcciones.  
  
-Harry, ¿que te parece si buscas la manzana por todo el bosque?, así va a ser mas difícil-dijo Katie mientras miraba a Harry, sonriéndole.  
  
-Vale-dijo Harry- tú sabes que me encantan los retos  
  
La pequeña manzana comenzó a volar a una gran velocidad entre los muchos árboles, del espeso bosque, y Harry vio a Katie.  
  
Ella estaba sentada, con los ojos cerrados y parecía, según Harry, controlando la manzana con su mente.  
  
Harry no perdió más tiempo y comenzó a perseguir a la manzana.  
  
Era sumamente difícil verla, ya que, a diferencia de la snitch, la manzana no brillaba.  
  
Harry siguió volando buscándola. La Saeta de Hielo era mucho más rápida que la Saeta de Fuego, pero se sentía casi igual.  
  
Harry siguió buscando la pequeña "pelota roja" por el bosque, hasta que la encontró.  
  
Estaba junto a un árbol.  
  
Harry la persiguió y, justo cuando la iba agarrar, escuchó la voz de Katie.  
  
"Harry, por favor regresa, es peligroso... ¡VOLDEMORT ESTA EN EL BOSQUE!"  
  
En seguida la pequeña manzana cayó al suelo, y Harry comprendió que Katie hablaba en serio.  
  
Harry salió de la espesura del bosque y se reunió con sus amigos.  
  
-¿Donde está Voldemort?-preguntó Harry viendo a Katie, mientras ella se tallaba los ojos  
  
-Cerca, presiento peligro, mucho peligro... siento algo en mi corazón....un sentimiento extraño-dijo Katie y se tocó el estómago- también tengo ese sentimiento en el estómago...no me puedo mover  
  
-Katie, no puede ser Voldemort, porque me dolería la cicatriz ¿no crees?-dijo Harry y vio que Katie se desplomó en el suelo- ¿te sientes bien, Katie? Dime que te pasa  
  
-Harry, estoy preocupada por ti, por favor, vámonos de aquí-dijo Katie y abrazó a Harry- VAMONOS  
  
-Ron, agarren tú y Hermione las escobas y síganme-dijo Harry- yo cargaré a Katie  
  
-Si-dijo Ron  
  
-Cuenta con nosotros Harry, ¿te sientes bien, Katie?-dijo Hermione tocándole la frente a Katie- estas...helada  
  
-Bien, vamos-dijo Harry y cargó a Katie- Katie, no te vayas a desmayar...te lo suplico  
  
-Harry...me siento mal-dijo Katie  
  
Harry comenzó a correr hacia la salida del bosque, con Katie en sus brazos, con Hermione y a Ron siguiéndolo.  
  
-Harry...tengo frío-dijo Katie y sin decir nada, se desmayó.  
  
Harry siguió corriendo hacia la casa y al llegar al prado de flores vio en la puerta de la casa, a Sirius platicando con alguien.  
  
-¡SIRIUS!-gritó Harry- ¡¡SIRIUS, KATIE ESTA MUY MAL!! AYUDANOS  
  
Sirius pareció entender y en un momento, se encontraba junto a Harry, lógicamente se apareció.  
  
-Dámela Harry-dijo Sirius- ¿cómo pasó esto?  
  
-Estábamos...-dijo Harry, pero Sirius negó con la cabeza mientras cargaba a Katie  
  
-Luego los detalles-dijo y sin más, desapareció y apareció de nuevo, junto al hombre en la puerta de la casa y entro corriendo, y el hombre los siguió.  
  
-Vamos-dijo Harry y corrió hacia la casa, viendo como Ron y Hermione lo seguían  
  
Al llegar a la casa, vieron que Sirius estaba en su cuarto, acostando a Katie en la cama.  
  
Harry vio al hombre que estaba junto a ellos y era Remus Lupin.  
  
-¡Lupin!-dijo Harry- que suerte que este aquí  
  
-Hola Harry, Ron y Hermione, vine a verlos... ¿cómo pasó esto?-pregunto Lupin viendo a Harry preocupado  
  
-Estábamos jugando al Quidditch, cuando de repente escuché la voz de Katie que me decía que me alejara del bosque y rápidamente fui a donde estaban ellos, y la vi muy mal, y nos explicó que había tenido un presentimiento, que Voldemort estaba en el bosque y que...yo corría peligro-dijo Harry  
  
-Pero era imposible que fuese el señor Tenebroso, ya que a Harry le duele la cicatriz cada vez que él está cerca, y esta vez no le dolió- dijo Hermione- no es lógico...entonces, Harry cargó a Katie y vinimos para aquí.  
  
-Pero en el camino, Katie se desmayó-dijo Ron  
  
Lupin vio todo esto de forma muy seria, y después dijo que debían pensar muy bien las cosas antes de hacerlo.  
  
-Si, pero ahora eso no importa, ¿qué le pasa a Katie, Sirius?-dijo Harry desesperado- ¿se va a curar? ¿Qué tiene?  
  
-Tranquilo Harry-dijo Sirius- no creerás que Katie solo tiene la habilidad de elevar objetos y cosas, ¿verdad?  
  
-No...Tal parece que tiene la habilidad, casi al igual que Scrap, de presentir el peligro...pudo haber pasado que haya presentido que algún mortífago o alguna bestia mala estuviese cerca y ella pensara que era Voldemort, pero eso era muy poco probable, ya que como dicen, a Harry le hubiese dolido la cicatriz.  
  
-¿Entonces porqué estaba fría y se desmayó?-preguntó Ron  
  
-Pues Ron, lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que ella lo hace...como es nuevo su poder, pues es natural que le pasen ese tipo de cosas...-dijo Hermione con impaciencia.  
  
-Es cierto-dijo Sirius- Es normal que le pase y le pasaran otras cosas  
  
-¿Cómo que cosas?-pregunto Harry preocupado  
  
-Bueno no estoy seguro Harry-dijo Sirius- No tengo la menor idea para serte sincero  
  
-Bueno sea lo que sea-dijo Harry-Estaré con ella para protegerla  
  
Los 5 se quedaron platicando en unos sillones afuera del cuarto de Katie, platicaron sobre Voldemort y sobre la nueva vida de Sirius, luego se oyeron ruidos en el cuarto de Katie e inmediatamente entraron al cuarto  
  
-Katie ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Harry acercándose a Katie  
  
-Si gracias, ya estoy bien solo me duele la cabeza-dijo Katie- ¿Cómo estas tú?  
  
-Yo muy bien-dijo Harry con una sonrisa  
  
-Bueno me alegro ahora sigamos con la practica-dijo Katie parándose de la cama  
  
-Estas loca-dijo Ron- No puedes, debes descansar  
  
-No, estoy bien, de verdad-dijo Katie sentándose en la cama  
  
-¡Descansa!-dijeron los 5 al unísono  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Katie resignada- Voy a dormir, hasta mañana  
  
Los 5 salieron del cuarto de Katie y después Lupin se despidió pues tenía asuntos pendientes. Luego Ron y Hermione acomodaron sus cosas en los respectivos cuartos, cenaron, platicaron y se fueron a dormir.  
  
Los días pasaron y Katie se recuperó y estaban divirtiéndose mucho ya faltaba una semana para ingresar a Hogwarts sexto año y dentro de 3 días irían al callejón Diagon a comprar sus útiles.  
  
-¡Buenos días!-dijeron Katie y Hermione que entraron al cuarto de Harry  
  
-Son unos dormilones-dijo Katie  
  
-Si, ya es la 1 de la tarde-dijo Hermione- Si quieren desayunar, ya lo preparamos, esta abajo  
  
-Mi papá se fue al trabajo-dijo Katie- Recibimos una carta Ginny va a llegar en cualquier momento, así que arréglense  
  
-¿Para Ginny?-pregunto Ron levantándose- ¿A quién le importa?  
  
-A mi-dijo Katie- Es mi invitada  
  
Todos se miraron con extraño  
  
-Por culpa de Ginny no podremos estar platicando bien-dijo Ron- Siempre se mete en todo  
  
-Ron eres muy cruel-dijo Hermione- Además no estamos hablando de nada que no pueda oír  
  
-Si Ron-dijo Harry levantándose- Vamos a arreglarnos  
  
-Bueno, bueno-dijo Ron rindiéndose- Sálganse para que nos cambiemos  
  
Las dos se salieron del cuarto  
  
-Ron me pasas el peine-dijo Harry  
  
-Oye Harry ¿No se te hace que Katie esta muy alegre por Ginny?-pregunto Ron  
  
-No, yo creo que se siente feliz, le cae bien o algo-dijo Harry  
  
-Bueno-dijo Ron  
  
Después de cambiarse sonó el timbre de la casa los 4 salieron y era Ginny con la señora Weasley  
  
-Hola, muchachos-dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a Harry luego Hermione y Katie- Ron cuida bien a tu hermana  
  
-La que la va a cuidar es Katie o ella misma-dijo Ron- Yo no la invite  
  
-¡Ron!-dijeron Katie y Hermione al unísono  
  
-Nosotros la cuidaremos-dijo Katie- No se preocupe  
  
-Si mamá, aunque no necesite a nadie, aquí esta Harry-dijo Ginny viendo a Harry sonrojada- Ah... y Katie...y Hermione  
  
-Bueno adiós hija-dijo la señora Weasley dándole un beso en la mejilla- Se cuidan, los veo en el callejón para comprar sus libros, adiós  
  
Y sin más la señora Weasley se fue de ahí.  
  
-Bueno Ginny vamos a llevar tus cosas a mi cuarto-dijo Katie  
  
-Si-dijo Ginny- Oye Katie ¿Cómo le haces para ser como eres?  
  
-¿Para ser como soy?-pregunto Katie con duda- ¿A que te refieres?  
  
-Bueno así que todos te admiran y eres buena onda, inteligente, bonita etc.-dijo Ginny  
  
-Je, je, gracias pero me estas apenando-dijo Katie roja- Pues solo soy yo   
  
-Ya veo-dijo Ginny- Bueno vamos a tu recamara  
  
Las 3 chicas entraron al cuarto de Katie  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a Ginny?-pregunto Harry con extraño  
  
-Bueno, creo que admira a Katie-dijo Ron- Mas bien quiere ser como ella, por ti, obviamente  
  
-Ron, no creo que por mi-dijo Harry un poco rojo- Más bien porque Katie es genial, no por mi.  
  
-Bueno por la razón que sea-dijo Ron- Creo que Katie la invito para que la estén halagando y para que sea su aprendiz al igual que de Hermione  
  
-Ja-ja-ja-se rió Harry- Creo que si es por eso  
  
-¿De que se ríen?-preguntó Hermione que estaba saliendo del cuarto junto con Katie y Ginny  
  
-De nada, ¿De que hablan ellas? -dijo Harry refiriéndose a Katie y Ginny  
  
-De amor-dijo Hermione- Katie le esta dando consejos de amor a Ginny  
  
-¿Y quién es el afortunado?-dijo Harry- ¿Colin?  
  
-¡No!-dijo Ginny de pronto- Él no es, es otro  
  
-Bueno ya sabes Ginny, sea quien sea debes decirle lo que sientes para saber que siente él-dijo Katie- ¿Me vas a decir quien es para que te ayude?  
  
-No, no quiero que nadie sepa-dijo Ginny muy roja  
  
-Ahh, de seguro es Harry...-dijo Ron en voz baja, pero bien audible  
  
-¡RON!- lo regaño Hermione- Harry ya tiene novia, y Ginny entiende eso, ¿verdad que si?  
  
-Ah, este...si-dijo Ginny- voy al baño  
  
-Esta al final del pasillo-dijo Harry- cerca de las escaleras  
  
-Gracias, Harry-dijo Ginny poniéndose un poco roja  
  
La pelirroja salió de la habitación con la cabeza hacia abajo y Ron suspiró aliviado.  
  
-Que bueno que se fue-dijo descaradamente  
  
-Ron, déjala en paz, ¿si?-dijo Katie- ella no te ha hecho nada  
  
-Ah ¿no?-dijo Ron- tal vez a mi no, pero esta a punto de intentar quitarte a Harry  
  
-Eso es absurdo-dijo Harry alzando la voz- a mi interesa Katie y jamás la cambiaría, por nada...  
  
-Gracias Harry-dijo Katie y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se dirigió hacia Ron- deberías ser mas considerado con tu hermana, ella jamás me quitaría a Harry...es nuestra amiga  
  
-Si, lo que digas-dijo Ron resignado  
  
-Ron, ella es tu hermana, deberías defenderla, no ponerte en contra de ella, como si fuese de la familia Malfoy o algo-dijo Hermione severamente- ya déjala en paz, te lo pido, por favor  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Ron- vamos con Sirius a pedirle el equipo de Quidditch, ¿no? así podremos jugar  
  
-Ron, no quiero, ¿que tal si Katie se pone mal otra vez?, puede ser peor...no, mejor nos quedamos aquí, no hay que correr riesgos-dijo Harry  
  
-Harry, no soy una niñita, me se cuidar muy bien, créeme, tu más que nadie lo sabes, no me tienes que estar sobreprotegiendo, te lo agradezco de verdad, pero alguna vez me tengo que arriesgar, ¿si?-dijo Katie- de verdad agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mi.  
  
-No tienes nada que agradecerme, lo hago por ti, tú lo sabes, lo hago por que te quiero-dijo Harry con una sonrisa- pero hay un problema, Ginny no tiene escoba  
  
-Papá tiene una estrella fugaz, se la podemos prestar a Ginny...-dijo Katie  
  
-Si, préstenme la más lenta-dijo una voz en la puerta, Harry volteó a ver. Ahí estaba Ginny, claramente molesta con el entrecejo fruncido  
  
-No, no es eso...-dijo Katie  
  
-Tú siempre tienes lo mejor, la atención, la mejor escoba, eres popular, tienes a varios chicos cerca de ti, tienes un puesto en el equipo de Quidditch, tienes a Harry...- dijo Ginny, pero lo último lo dijo en voz baja, pero todos escucharon.  
  
-Ginny...yo...-dijo Katie- perdóname, tienes razón, te presto mi escoba ¿si? yo juego en la estrella fugaz, ¿vale?  
  
-No, no quiero tus limosnas-dijo Ginny  
  
-Oye, ¿que te esta pasando?-dijo Ron- deja de molestar a mis amigos o si no, le mando una lechuza a mamá  
  
-Esta bien, volaré en la estúpida escoba de Katie- dijo Ginny roja de la rabia  
  
  
  
Los cinco salieron de la habitación y fueron por las escobas, las cuales estaban en la sala todavía. Harry tenía un presentimiento, y constantemente veía a Katie de reojo, para asegurarse de que nada, ni nadie le hiciese nada.  
  
-Voy a pedirle a mi papá las pelotas de Quidditch-dijo Katie en el momento en el que Harry estaba viéndola  
  
-Yo te acompaño-dijo Harry  
  
-Harry, de verdad, no tienes que hacerlo-dijo Katie- ya te dije que no me gusta sentirme sobreprotegida  
  
-Pero...-dijo Harry sorprendido- esta bien  
  
Katie volvió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no con las pelotas, si no que con una cara de desilusión.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Harry esperanzado  
  
-No vamos a poder jugar Quidditch-dijo Katie  
  
-¿Por qué?-preguntaron los 4 al unísono  
  
-Porque no las tiene-dijo Katie  
  
-¡¡¡No!!!! ¿Qué haremos en estos días?-dijo Ron  
  
-No puedo creer que tengan una saeta de Hielo, la de Fuego y la Nimbus 2003 y no unas pelotas que Quidditch-dijo Ginny enojada  
  
-Bueno….-dijo Katie viendo a Ginny- Creo que estas equivocada… claro que las tiene  
  
Katie mostró el baúl con las pelotas de Quidditch detrás de una cortina  
  
-¡¡¡¡Si!!!!-dijo Ron sacando las pelotas  
  
-Solo estaba bromeando, no me las quería dar pero al final accedió-dijo Katie sonriendo  
  
-Vaya broma-dijo Harry con una sonrisa  
  
-Si, ya me iba a regresar a mi casa-dijo Ginny sonriendo y calmada  
  
-Ojalá te hubieras ido-dijo Ron- Solo estas molestando y tratando mal a Katie, como si la odiaras  
  
-¡Ron!-dijo Hermione- Deja a Ginny  
  
-Ahora vengo-dijo Ginny triste- Voy por mis cosas  
  
Ginny subió las escaleras  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Katie- Iré a convencerla  
  
-Katie deja que se vaya-dijo Harry- Después de todo no se ha portado muy bien contigo  
  
-Yo entiendo porque se porta así-dijo Katie- Esta enamorada de ti y por eso es así, pero no me preocupa  
  
-¿Cómo que no te preocupa?-dijo Hermione- Ha sido un poco grosera además de que es Harry…recuerda…tu novio  
  
-Yo estoy segura de Harry-dijo Katie con una sonrisa- Además de que se lo que se siente no ser correspondida.   
  
-¿Quién no te correspondió?-pregunto Harry interesado  
  
-Bueno, un niño en la otra escuela cuando estaba en 3er año, no tiene importancia  
  
-Conste ¿he?-dijo Harry sonriendo  
  
-Claro-dijo Katie con una sonrisa- ahora voy a buscar a Ginny para decirle que no se vaya  
  
Los 3 se quedaron esperando hasta que después las dos chicas bajaron  
  
-Todo arreglado-dijo Katie  
  
-¡¡¡A jugar!!!!-dijo Harry  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
HOLA:  
  
Espero lees guste este cap y espero los reviews. 


	3. La Partida

CAPITULO 3  
"La Partida"  
  
Los días pasaron y se la habían pasado muy bien ese día tendrían que ir al callejón Diagon y quedarse en el Caldero Chorreante así que prepararon sus cosas y se fueron. Mientras las chicas se fueron a comprar otras cosas Harry y Ron se fueron a comprar los libros  
  
-Oye Harry ¿Qué te dijo Ginny ayer en la noche?-pregunto Ron  
  
-Nada, es que ustedes aparecieron y no pudo terminar, solo se disculpo por su actitud aunque me iba a decir otra cosa-dijo Harry entrando a la tienda  
  
-Ahh, mira yo se que quieres a Katie-dijo Ron serio- Pero no le des esperanzas a Ginny ni la hagas sufrir  
  
-No te preocupes es lo que menos quiero-dijo Harry- Mi prioridad de este año es seguir con Katie y seguirme preparando en los duelos y quidditch, además de encontrar a Voldemort porque estoy seguro que esta vivo  
  
-Si tienes razón tenemos que encontrarlo-dijo Ron- Y ya que tú eres el capitán de quidditch por obvias razones, tenemos que encontrar sustitutos de 3 jugadores  
  
-Si, no te preocupes-dijo Harry  
  
Después de comprar todos los útiles se encontraron con la familia Weasley y los gemelos se veían alegras  
  
-¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto Katie  
  
-Es que ya tenemos el dinero y material para nuestra tienda en Hogsmade- dijo Fred  
  
-Así que podrán irnos a ver-dijo George  
  
-¡Felicidades!-dijeron todos al unísono  
  
-¿Cómo se va a llamar?-pregunto Harry  
  
-Sabía que se nos estaba olvidando algo Fred-dijo George  
  
-Es lo de menos-dijo Fred- Luego lo pensamos  
  
-Es muy importante-dijo Hermione- Ya que debe ser un nombre apantallante para que entren a la tienda  
  
-Es cierto-dijo Fred  
  
-Bueno cuñada-dijo George sonriendo- Te dejamos eso a ti, tú eres buena con nombres  
  
-Si en dos horas te vemos y nos lo dices-dijo Fred- todo depende de ti  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Hermione angustiada  
  
-Adiós-dijeron los gemelos que se fueron por ahí  
  
-Eso te pasa por hablar de más-dijo Ron abrazándola  
  
-Ya me di cuenta-dijo Hermione regresándole el abrazo a Ron  
  
-Bueno chicos, nos vemos al rato-dijo el señor Weasley  
  
-Todavía le faltan útiles a Ginny-dijo la señora Weasley- Gracias por todo  
  
-De nada-dijeron Katie y Harry  
  
Después de terminar todas las compras Katie y Hermione se fueron a un cuarto y Harry y Ron se fueron al otro. Harry se cambio se acostó y ya se oía la voz de Ron hablando entre sueños. Después de un rato el se durmió.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Volteó a ver a Ron, pero no estaba.  
  
En seguida se levantó y vio la puerta abierta.  
  
-Ron-dijo Harry preocupado poniéndose los lentes- ¡RON!  
  
Pero no hubo respuesta. Harry se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, agarró la varita y salió de la habitación.  
  
Se acercó a la habitación de Katie y Hermione y tocó la puerta. En seguida Katie abrió la puerta, ya estaba cambiada.  
  
-Harry, ¿que haces aquí?-preguntó Katie  
  
-Pues es que no está Ron en la habitación-dijo Harry y vio su reloj- ya casi es la hora de irnos a Hogwarts  
  
-Bueno, puede estar donde sea-dijo Katie- mira, Hermione no se ha levantado aun, así que mejor lo vas a buscar o algo y yo mientras arreglo mis cosas y levanto a Hermione  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Harry- pero no le digas que esta desaparecido hasta que yo regrese, no quiero que se preocupe  
  
-Esta bien, apúrate-dijo Katie y cerró la puerta  
  
Harry bajó las escaleras y vio que todavía estaba vacía y Tom, el cantinero, no estaba.  
  
-Que raro-dijo Harry- son las 8:30, debería estar abierto  
  
-Harry-dijo una voz- Harry aquí estoy, no te asustes  
  
Harry volteó a ver y vio a Ron sentado en la mesa más lejana, tomando leche.  
  
-Ron, ¿por qué desapareciste así como así?-dijo Harry- me asustaste  
  
-Si, bueno... ¿no vas a desayunar algo antes de que nos vayamos a Hogwarts?- dijo Ron- aquí hay leche muy buena, me gusta, y galletas, pan, huevos y...  
  
-Ron, ¿donde esta todo mundo?-preguntó Harry  
  
-Bueno, Tom dijo que iba a ver no se que a Gringotts y que cerraba el Caldero Chorreante por hoy, tranquilo, no pasa nada malo-dijo Ron un poco molesto  
  
-Pues perdón-dijo Harry molesto pero se calmó- ¿sabes? No me voy a pelear contigo, no me gustó la primera vez, y no quiero repetirlo.  
  
-Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Ron- vamos, nos tenemos que alistar.  
  
-Sube tú, yo tengo que desayunar-dijo Harry sentándose en la mesa  
  
-No, te espero-dijo Ron- mientras quiero decirte algo, Harry...es sobre Ginny  
  
Harry se atragantó. ¿Sobre Ginny?  
  
-¿Qué pasa con ella?-preguntó Harry  
  
-Bueno, es que ella, en su cuarto, hace cosas raras-dijo Ron- como que se ha estado encerrando allí todo el día y cuando entro a su cuarto huele a rosas y cosas por estilo  
  
-¿A rosas?-dijo Harry- seguro que estaba haciendo un perfume  
  
-Si, claro...un perfume, por eso tenia una foto tuya cerca de una vela ¿no? Solo te digo Harry, que Ginny nunca se rinde hasta conseguir lo que se propone, así que ándate con cuidado, ¿eh?-dijo Ron  
  
-Quizá debamos preguntarle a Hermione como es que se hace un filtro amoroso- dijo Harry- a lo mejor es lo que está tratando de hacer Ginny ¿no?  
  
-Si, tal vez-dijo Ron- pero ya no es la misma de antes...antes no se callaba y ahora mi mamá está dispuesta hacerle un pastel de frutas si dice diez palabras seguidas, aunque me caiga mal, es mi hermana y debo preocuparme por ella.  
  
-Tienes razón, Ron -dijo Harry  
  
-Aun así debemos preguntarle a Hermione lo del filtro, ¿vale? Seguramente se lo sabe a la perfección-dijo Ron  
  
-Ron, estoy seguro de que Hermione no necesito de un filtro amoroso contigo- dijo Harry con el entrecejo fruncido  
  
-No, no lo digo por eso, es que recuerda que ella lee mucho y debe saber sobre el tema-dijo Ron riéndose- pero...tal vez...  
  
-No seas malo-dijo Harry sonriendo y bebió un poco de leche- ya me llene, vamos arreglarnos  
  
Los dos subieron las escaleras y en ese preciso instante estaban saliendo del cuarto Katie y Hermione.  
  
-Mira Katie, lo encon...-dijo Harry  
  
-Vamos a desayunar ¿TE PARECE, HERMIONE?-dijo Katie dirigiéndole a Harry una significativa mirada  
  
-Si, vamos-dijo Hermione- ¿que ibas a decir, Harry?  
  
-No, nada, vayan-dijo Harry  
  
Las chicas bajaron las escaleras y Harry y Ron se metieron al cuarto para arreglarse.  
  
Cuando todo estaba listo, los cuatro se reunieron afuera del Caldero Chorreante.  
  
-Ya son las ¡¡¡10!!! Necesitamos llegar pronto a King's Cross-dijo Hermione con impaciencia  
  
-Tranquila, mi papá vendrá por nosotros en cualquier momento, no te preocupes-dijo Ron  
  
-Si, bueno-dijo Hermione  
  
-¿Saben? Espero que a Sirius se le acuerde traer a Scrap, si no ya no puedo llevarlo a Hogwarts-dijo Harry triste  
  
-Harry, estoy segura de que si se acuerda, además si lo llegase a olvidar, pues te lo lleva después, recuerda que es parte de la Orden-dijo Katie sonriéndole a Harry  
  
-Si, gracias-dijo Harry - ¡miren, ahí viene el señor Weasley, y Sirius viene en el asiento junto a él!  
  
-Que bueno, ya vamos a la escuela... ¡es genial!-dijo Hermione  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vas a poder estudiar?-dijo Ron  
  
-No, porque extraño a todos y al castillo y toma en cuenta que es nuestro penúltimo año en Hogwarts-dijo Hermione  
  
-Tienes mucha razón, ¿que piensan ser ustedes al salir del colegio?- preguntó Katie interesada  
  
-No lo sé, aun no lo he pensado-dijo Harry  
  
-Yo no sé-dijo Hermione apenada  
  
-Yo tampoco, aunque supongo que mi papá querrá que trabaje en el Ministerio de Magia-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros  
  
-¿Tú?-preguntó Harry viendo a Katie  
  
-No lo sé tampoco, tengo algunas ideas, esperaba que alguno de ustedes me inspirara a ser algo, pero ya veo que no, no sé que voy a ser-respondió Katie Los cuatro vieron como el auto paraba junto a ellos y enseguida Scrap asomaba su cabeza por el asiento en el que estaba Sirius.  
  
-¡Scrap!-gritó Harry viéndolo- que bueno que lo trajiste Sirius, pensé que te habías olvidado  
  
-No, como crees-dijo Sirius- hablando de mascotas olvidadas, ¿donde está Hedwig? ¿Y Pig?  
  
- Las dos salieron volando por ahí, de seguro nos alcanzarán en Hogwarts- dijo Ron- Hermione, ¿donde está Crooshanks?  
  
-¡Oops!-dijo Hermione- ahorita vengo, lo dejé en el Callejón Diagon, en la tienda de mascotas a que lo revisaran, ya que pienso que podría tener poderes ocultos, ahorita vengo  
  
-Rápido-dijo Harry riendo- ¡¡son las 10:15!!  
  
-Muy gracioso Harry-dijo Hermione mientras corría hacia el Caldero Chorreante.  
  
Harry, Ron y Katie subieron sus cosas al cofre del auto y cuando Harry estaba por entrar, vio a Ron quien agarraba el baúl de Hermione.  
  
-Entren ustedes, yo voy a subir las cosas de Hermione-dijo Ron mientras agarraba la valija que tenia las palabras "HG" y la jaula del gato.  
  
Harry entró primero, seguido de Katie.  
  
Dentro, una niña pelirroja los esperaba, con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Hola Harry-dijo al ver que Harry era el primero en sentarse, junto a ella.  
  
-Hola-dijo Harry devolviéndole una sonrisa  
  
-Hola Ginny-dijo Katie mientras se sentaba junto a Harry  
  
-Ah, hola-dijo Ginny viendo a Katie con enojo  
  
-Bueno, ¿dónde está Hermione, ya son las 10:30?-dijo el señor Weasley, quince minutos después  
  
-No lo sé, ya debería estar aquí-dijo Harry- ¡ahí viene!  
  
Hermione venia corriendo con una bola de pelo en sus brazos.  
  
-Siento mucho el retraso, pero es que la tienda la abrían a las 10:20 y tuve que esperar-dijo Hermione mientras entraba al auto y cerraba la puerta  
  
-Si, ¿qué te dijeron de Crooshanks?-dijo Ron  
  
-Luego les cuento-dijo Hermione, parecía preocupada 


	4. El Misterio de Malfoy

**Recuerden que los personajes son de JK Rowling (no todos)**

**Por fin el cap 4 espero les agrade!**

**CAPITULO 4**

**"EL MISTERIO DE MALFOY"**

Al llegar a la estación, ya eran las 10:45.

-Vamos, pasen ustedes primero-dijo Sirius a Katie y Hermione

Las chicas agarraron sus carritos (que tenían los baúles) y pasaron la barrera.

-Es su turno-dijo el señor Weasley- no quiero dejarlos a lo ultimo, ya saben por que.

Harry y Ron corrieron hacia la barrera y pasaron.

Luego, vieron que Katie y Hermione los esperaban.

-Vamos-dijo Hermione- tenemos que conseguir un compartimiento.

Los cuatro dejaron sus baúles y subieron al tren.

-Esperen-dijo Harry- ¡Scrap!

-Yo voy a buscarlo, mi papá lo tiene-dijo Katie

Mientras Katie bajaba del tren, Harry encontró un compartimiento al fondo del tren y le indicó a sus amigos que se metieran con él.

-Ya llegué-dijo Katie subiendo al tren en el momento en el que caminaban hacia el compartimiento- aquí está Scrap

-Ho...-dijo Harry contento pero Hermione lo interrumpi

-¡¡¡Hola!!! ¿Me extrañaste? ¡¡Seguro que si!! ¡¡Yo si te extrañe!! ¡¡Ven conmigo!!-dijo Hermione y cargo a Scrap

-Bueno, cárgalo tú, pero creo que a Crooshanks no le hace mucha gracia, míralo-dijo Harry y señaló a Crooshanks, quien estaba maullando, tal vez llamando a Hermione

-Oh, lo siento Crooshanks, es que...míralo-dijo Hermione y le mostró Scrap al gato- ¿si o no esta precioso?

Crooshanks ronroneó y maulló de nuevo.

-Creo que si lo aceptó-dijo Hermione sonriendo- vamos al compartimiento, ¿no?

Los cuatro fueron al compartimiento y se sentaron.

Hermione le entregó a Scrap a Harry y se sentó acariciando a Crooshanks. Los 4 se sentaron y se pusieron a platicar en eso alguien toco la puerta.

-Pasen-dijo Hermione

En ese momento entro Ginny

-Katie te buscan en el compartimiento de a lado-dijo Ginny

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Katie

-No se solo me dieron ese mensaje-dijo Ginny

-Bueno, ahora regreso-dijo Katie parándose- No tardo

En ese momento Katie salio y Ginny se sentó en el lugar de Katie junto a Harry.

-Ginny ¿que haces?-pregunto Ron- Ya te puedes ir

- Ron que mala onda-dijo Ginny

-Si quieres quédate hasta que Katie regrese-dijo Hermione

-Gracias, eso haré-dijo Ginny- Aunque creo que me quedare todo el camino

-¿Cómo que todo el camino?-dijo Harry- ¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno es que Katie se va a tardar-dijo Ginny- Es lo más seguro

-¿Cómo sabes?-preguntó Harry

-Bueno obviamente se va a tardar si esta con Draco Malfoy-dijo Ginny sonriendo- Es obvio que se la pasa bien con él

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Ron enojado

-Bueno es una suposición-dijo Ginny

-¿De que crees que hablen? ¿Qué crees que quiera Malfoy?-pregunto Harry enojado

-No lo se Harry, el solo me pidió que llamara a Katie-dijo Ginny pensando- Lucia extraño

-¡Vez! Te lo dije Ron-dijo Harry furioso

-Bueno Ginny si ya sabias que Draco estaba buscando a Katie ¿Por qué cuando te pregunto ella no le dijiste nada si ya sabias?-pregunto Hermione

-Bueno es que…. Malfoy realmente quería hablar con ella y si le decía quien era no la dejarían ir a hablar con él-dijo Ginny

-Yo creo otra cosa-susurro Hermione- ¿Bueno y si mejor voy a buscar a Katie?

-Si por favor ya se tardo-dijo Harry

-No déjenla unos minutos más-dijo Ginny- Era importante lo que tenían que hablar

-Bueno-dijeron los 3 al unísono

El resto del camino hacia el castillo no apareció Katie seguía hablando con Malfoy al parecer al fin de cuentas no los quisieron interrumpir. Después llegaron a la estación y estaban las carrozas para llevarlos a Hogwarts. Ahí vieron a Katie parada esperándolos

-Perdón por no aparecerme en todo el viaje-dijo Katie

-No importa, ¿todo bien?-pregunto Harry

-Si, luego les cuento todo lo que pasó-dijo Katie-¿Y cómo se la pasaron en el camino hacia aquí?

-Bien-dijo Ron- A excepción de Ginny, ¿pero cómo te la pasaste tú?

-Pues no muy bien-dijo Katie- Tengo muchas preguntas

-Pues realmente nos tienes que contar con lujo de detalles-dijo Hermione- Bueno vamos a las carrozas

Los 4 se subieron junto con Neville y Colin a las carrozas después llegaron al castillo todos lucían felices por regresar a su segundo hogar y talvez el verdadero hogar de Harry. En cuanto llegaron se reunieron con el resto de la escuela para la selección de los nuevos alumnos y por el banquete de bienvenida.

Después de la selección empezó el banquete y todos comían muy felices

-Ya extrañaba la comida de Hogwarts-dijo Ron

-Yo igual-dijo Hermione

-Oigan ¿Notaron que Malfoy no esta ni estuvo?-dijo Harry

-Yo me acabo de dar cuenta-dijo Katie

-¿Qué le pasara?-pregunto Ron

-No se-dijo Katie- Luego le preguntare

Al terminar el banquete cada quien se fue a su casa, Hermione iba mas adelantada ya que tenia que explicarle todo a los nuevos alumnos a llegar subieron y arreglaron sus cosas luego se reunieron

-Ahora si nos vas a contar, Katie-dijo Ron- Me muero de curiosidad

-Mejor mañana-dijo Katie- Estoy súper cansada

-Esta bien, descansa y mañana nos cuentas-dijo Harry- Buenas noches

-Buenas noches, Harry-dijo Katie dándole un beso en los labios, despidiéndose de Hermione y Ron luego subi

-Buenas noches a los dos-dijo Harry- Ya me dio sueño también

Harry se despidió y subió al cuarto se cambio y callo muerto. Se durmió al instante. Al día siguiente se levanto muy temprano y nadie se había despertado, se cambio y espero a sus amigos en los sillones frente a la chimenea.

-Harry ¿que haces despierto tan temprano?-preguntó una voz

-Hola Hermione-dijo Harry- los estoy esperando a ti, a Katie y a Ron ¿tú que haces despierta tan temprano?

-Bueno, es que quería hacer lo mismo que tú, pero al parecer me ganaste-dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba junto a Harry

-Ah, bueno-dijo Harry- ¿sabes que es lo que le dijo Malfoy a Katie?

-No, no lo sé no me lo quiso decir, Harry-dijo Hermione- ahí viene

En ese momento, cuando Harry volteó a ver, vio a Katie bajando por la escalera.

-Hola, Buenos días-dijo Katie sentándose a lado de Harry

-Buenos Días-dijeron Harry y Hermione

-Hola-dijo una voz

Harry, Katie y Hermione voltearon a ver y vieron a Ron bajando las escaleras.

-Hola-respondieron los tres al unísono.

-Bueno, ya que estamos los cuatro aquí, ¿les parece si vamos al lago a que les cuente lo que me dijo Draco?-dijo Katie levantándose del sillón

-Perfecto-dijo Harry- aquí alguien nos podría escuchar

-Si, vamos-dijo Hermione

Los cuatro salieron de la Sala Común y estaban caminando hacia el vestíbulo cuando una voz de repente, Pansy Parkinson se acerco a ellos, triste y preocupada.

-Blue, ¿fuiste tú verdad?-dijo exasperada

-No, ¿yo que?-dijo Katie viendo a Pansy y en ese momento Pansy sacó su varita y con ella apuntaba a Katie.

-Draco esta muy triste y deprimido, ¿que le hiciste? Le pregunte que, que le pasaba y me dijo "Katie lo sabe, ¿porque no le preguntas a ella?"- dijo Pansy molesta- seguramente tú le hiciste algo, como siempre...

-Mira, en primera, que tu novio no te cuenta cosas no es mi problema, en segunda, no me apuntes con tu varita, no me das miedo y en tercera, no le he hecho nada.-dijo Katie molesta- vamos chicos

-Te vas a arrepentir, Blue-dijo Pansy- en serio

Y sin más se fue de ahí, con paso rápido.

-Vamos-dijo Katie

- ¿Quien se cree ella para estar hablándote así?-dijo Harry mientras salían del castillo

-No se, de seguro Draco la corto-dijo Katie- pero que importa

-Si, tienes razón-dijo Ron- bueno, ¿nos vas a explicar lo de Malfoy o no, Katie?

-Si, el caso es que el estaba ahí en el vagón y empezó a explicarme que sentía mucho el incidente que pasó en la casa con Harry, yo le dije que no lo volviese a mencionar, que ya era cosa del pasado, entonces se empezó a poner nervioso y empezó a decirme, tartamudeando, que su padre quería que el fuese mortífago, pero que él no quería, ya que no le gusta matar a gente indefensa.

-O sea que Malfoy, ¿no quiere ser mortífago?-dijo Harry muy sorprendido- no puede ser...

-Pues si, si puede ser-dijo Katie muy seria-como sea, el caso es que empezó a contarme que se había rehusado a la petición de su padre y este se molestó mucho y lo llevó ante el mismísimo Voldemort. Ya ahí, me contó que Voldemort empezó a decirle que se uniese o que lo lamentaría de verdad. Draco lo retó diciéndole que no tenia miedo a morir a manos de Lord Voldemort y Voldemort le lanzó un _Cruciatus_ y le dijo que no lo lamentara por él, si no por la persona que más apreciaba en el mundo

-O sea, tú-dijo Harry molesto

-No lo sé, Harry, Draco no me contó nada más-dijo Katie un poco roja

-Genial, ahora tú estas en peligro por el idiota de Malfoy-dijo Harry

-No le digas así, bastante valiente fue al retar a Voldemort, prácticamente esta dando la vida por salvar aquella persona, sea quien sea-dijo Katie

-Pero, pónganse a pensarlo, puede que el señor Tenebroso este diciéndole todo esto a Malfoy para que te proteja, ya que supongo que sabe que hay algo entre ustedes dos-dijo Hermione viendo a Harry y Katie- entonces como sabe todo esto, puede que haya dicho esto para que Harry pelee por ti y los mate a los tres de una vez por todas, ¿no creen?

-Si, en eso tienes razón, Hermione-dijo Ron- ¿pero no te parece un poco complicado para que Quien-tu-sabes lo haga?

-No, hay que tomar todas las precauciones posibles-dijo Harry- debemos decirle todo esto a Dumbledore

-No Harry, la única cosa que Draco me pidió que no hiciera, era contárselo a alguien, ya que muchos de los de Slytherin, sus padres son mortífagos y si se llegase a saber, podría pasar algo, Draco sospecha que los de Slytherin, sus compañeros, están siendo preparados para ser mortífagos, ya que cuando lo llevaron frente a Voldemort, vio a muchos encapuchados jóvenes, o sea, bajitos para ser adultos-dijo Katie- ya se los conté a ustedes, pero a nadie más

-O sea, que Crabbe y Goyle...-dijo Ron- ¿son mortífagos?

-No se sabe con exactitud, pero yo apostaría a que si están siendo preparados-dijo Katie

-Bueno, debemos andarnos con cuidado este curso, muchachos, con mucho cuidado, además supongo que Voldemort sabe que somos de la Orden-dijo Harry

-Si, tienes razón-dijo Hermione- volvamos al castillo, ¿no? Ya es hora de desayunar

-Vamos-dijeron Harry, Ron y Katie a la vez

Los cuatro entraron al Gran Comedor, diez minutos después, y comenzaron a desayunar.

Cuando se estaban levantando de desayunar, se toparon con Malfoy. Tenía la cara más pálida de lo usual y ojeras, no se le notaban tanto, pero si tenía.

-¿Estas bien, Malfoy?-pregunto Harry- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-De la persona que menos necesitaría ayuda seria de ti Potter-dijo Malfoy- Y no, necesito ayuda estoy bien

-Pues tu aspecto dice lo contrario-dijo Hermione

-Cállate Granger-dijo Malfoy empujando a Ron que estaba frente a él- No se metan en lo que no les importa

-No vuelvas a hablarle así a Hermione-grito Ron a Malfoy que estaba saliendo del Gran Comedor

-Ya se fue-dijo Katie- Definitivamente si esta mal, pero no podemos hacer nada, mas que contarle a mi abuelo

-Si, todo lo que sabemos-dijo Harry- Hoy en la noche

Los 4 terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a los campos de quidditch para hacer pruebas a los nuevos jugadores.

-Muy bien, bueno como todos ustedes saben estas son las pruebas para escoger a 4 de ustedes-dijo Harry

-Bueno les haremos pruebas y como es lógico-dijo Katie- El que las haga mejor será parte del equipo

-Listos-dijo Ron- Los que quieran ser cazadores tendían que tratar de anotar y harán equipo con Katie

-En cuanto los golpeadores trataran de defender a los otros-dijo Harry- ¡Que comience! De 4 en 4

Los primeros 4 jugadores de prueba junto con Katie y Ron subieron al campo y estaban jugando, mientras que Harry observaba todo junto con los otros. Después de unos minutos bajaron esos cuatro y subieron otros.

-Harry, me prestas tu escoba es que la mía esta muy viejita-dijo Ginny

-No debería prestártela porque seria como una ventaja, pero lo haré-dijo Harry- Toma

-Gracias, vas a ver que voy a jugar mejor que todos juntos-dijo Ginny abrazando muy rápido a Harry y subiendo en el aire

-De nada-susurro Harry un poco rojo

Al terminar las pruebas todos bajaron y se pusieron en línea

-Bueno, tenemos que decir que todos son muy buenos-dijo Harry- Pero tendremos que escoger a 4 de ustedes, empecemos uno de los cazadores será…. Seamus Finnigan

-¡Si!-dijo Seamus

-Otro cazador o cazadora será……Ginny Weasley-dijo Katie

-¡Si!-dijo Ginny agarrando la escoba de Harry- Gracias a ti Harry

Todos miraron a Harry

-Harry ¿le diste ventaja a Ginny?-pregunto Ron

-Es que no tenia de otra-dijo Harry

-Olvídalo-dijo Katie

-Bueno el siguiente será para ser golpeador por lógica y el último también.-dijo Harry-Será…….Parvati Patil

-¡¡¡¡Si!!!!-dijo Parvati- Lo sabía

-Y el último será…… Colin Creevey

-¡¡Yupi!!!-dijo Colin

-Bueno lo lamentamos por los demás, si alguna vez alguno de este equipo lo deja, los llamaremos-dijo Katie- Todos son muy buenos

-Bueno mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento ya que ahorita hay que regresar a nuestras clases-dijo Harry

Después todos se retiraron a su primera clase Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y el maestro anterior no era muy bueno y lo despidieron y para su mala suerte Snape les daría esa clase y Albert se había quedado en pociones, No todo puede ser bueno pensó Harry al ver a Snape.

Al terminar la clase se dirigieron a la Sala Común pues Hermione tenia algo que decirle a todos.

-Bueno ya que todos están reunidos aquí tengo que darles una noticia-dijo Hermione- Este año no habrá Torneo de Duelo ni Baile de Navidad

-Noooo-dijeron varios alumnos

-Pero habrá algo diferente-dijo Hermione- Será un Torneo de aptitudes y habilidades

-Yo pido estar con Hermione-grito Ron- ¡¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!! Ya ganamos

-Ron, no me interrumpas y no ese tipo de aptitudes-dijo Hermione entre roja y enojada- Si habrá pruebas de conocimiento pero también de habilidad mágica, entre otras sorpresas, el equipo ganador le dará a su casa 200 puntos

-¿De cuantos es el equipo?-pregunto un niño de primer año

-De 4 y no me interrumpan, no ven que soy prefecta, nadie me respeta-dijo Hermione- Podrán participar desde primero hasta séptimo y el ganador además de 200 puntos recibirá un regalo sorpresa, además en diciembre habrá un baile.

-No que no iba a haber -dijo Ron

-¡Ron! Déjame terminar, cualquiera que hable le pongo un castigo o bajo puntos a la casa-dijo Hermione alterada- Si va a haber baile pero es distinto, es de disfraces, entienden DISFRACES. Bueno eso es todo, pegare un pergamino con los requisitos, cualquier duda consúltenme

-Hermione ¿Para que nos explicas si esta en el pergamino?-pregunto Neville

-Es mi trabajo PERO NADIE ME COMPRENDE-dijo Hermione histérica- Me voy a ESTUDIAR, COSA QUE USTEDES NO HACEN.

Hermione salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo.

-Bueno nosotros cuatro seremos el equipo, ¿verdad?-pregunto Katie

-Si-dijo Ron- Ya ganamos con la inteligencia de Hermione, el poder de Katie y la habilidad mágica de Harry

-¿Y tú que harás?-pregunto Harry

-Yo les alegraré la existencia para que todos se relajen-dijo Ron con una sonrisa

-Ja-ja-ja-se rieron los 3

En ese momento, entró Hermione a la sala común con un montón de libros agarrados.

-Vaya, ¿ya se te bajó la ira?-preguntó Ron

-Si, pero me puedes tentar-dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Ron

-Bueno, ya somos un equipo-dijo Harry- vamos a ser nosotros cuatro

-Esta bien, lo supuse-dijo Hermione

-Vamos, tenemos que ir a decirle a Dumbledore lo de Malfoy-dijo Harry

-Esta bien, vamos-dijo Katie

Los cuatro salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore.

-Hermione, di la contraseña-dijo Ron

-No...No la se-dijo Hermione

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry- ¿cómo es que no....

-Tranquilos, yo la se-dijo Katie- cerveza de mantequilla

La gárgola empezó a moverse y los cuatro se abrieron paso hacia el despacho en las escaleras.

Entraron al despacho y Harry al ver lo que estaban viendo sus ojos tuvo que parpadear dos veces.

-Malfoy-dijo Hermione

-Draco, ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo Katie impresionada

-El joven Malfoy vino a contarme algunas de sus cosas, ¿es valido, no?-dijo Dumbledore- pero, pensándolo bien, siéntense

-Profesor, yo ya me iba-dijo Malfoy, levantándose, cuando se volteó, Harry vio que estaba demasiado pálido y las ojeras eran más evidentes que nunca

-No, quédate por favor, Draco-dijo Dumbledore- tus compañeros necesitan saber tú condición, son de la orden

-Bueno, a mí no me importa la estúpida Orden esa, ¿si?-dijo Malfoy

-Por favor, quédate Draco-dijo Katie en tono suave.

-No no quiero-dijo Malfoy y salió del despacho.

-Vaya, ni Katie lo convenció-dijo Ron

-Miren, Draco vino a decirme que tuvo un...-dijo Dumbledore, pero Katie lo interrumpi

-Ya me lo contó todo, abuelo, y yo ya se los conté a ellos

-Ah, bueno-dijo Dumbledore- entonces venían a contármelo, ¿verdad?

-Si, pero como ya lo sabes-dijo Harry- ya nos vamos

-Si, pero antes de que se vayan, una advertencia-dijo Dumbledore- esténse con cuidado, sobre todo tú Harry y Katie y Ron

-¿Porqué Hermione no?-dijo Ron

-O sea, Hermione también-dijo Katie-pero tú te refieres porque nuestro partido de quidditch es contra Slytherin, ¿verdad?

-Si, por eso mismo-dijo Dumbledore- ahora, retírense

Los cuatro se salieron del despacho de Dumbledore y Harry tenia muchas preguntas.

-Definitivamente, tenemos que hablar con Malfoy-dijo Hermione- no podemos estar as

-¿Así como? No me digas que te interesa lo que le pase a Malfoy, Hermione-dijo Ron molesto

-No, no por eso, es que es nuestro compañero, y quieras o no, nos debe interesar y preocupar-dijo Hermione- además... ¿que vas a creer? ¿Qué me gusta Malfoy? Por favor....

-No se peleen, mejor vamos a comer, ¿no?-dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

Los cuatro entraron al Gran Comedor, por alguna razón, ninguno hablaba.

-¿Porqué no están hablando como siempre eh?-dijo una voz.

Los cuatro se voltearon, y vieron a Malfoy tras de ellos, sonriendo.

-Vaya, hasta que sonríes-dijo Katie

-Aunque no es una sonrisa agradable-dijo Ron- ¿que planeas Malfoy?

-No, yo nada que te importe Weasley, además ¿quién eres tú para interrogarme así?-dijo Malfoy- vine advertirles algo

-Habla, no tenemos tu tiempo-dijo Harry

-Bueno, solo les prevengo....porque si se atreven a decirle algo sobre mi problema a alguien, o les prometo que...- dijo Malfoy sacando su varita y apuntando a Harry

-No nos amenaces, Draco-dijo Katie desafiante y en eso fijo su vista en la varita de Malfoy y esta empezó a flotar- créeme, no te conviene

Malfoy pareció muy sorprendido y agarró su varita rápidamente y se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿Por que hiciste eso, Katie?-pregunto Hermione- alguien te pudo haber visto

-Bueno, me tenia harta, pero el punto no es ese, vamos a comer-dijo Katie sonriendo

Después de comer los tres se dirigieron a su clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Al llegar vieron a Snape en la puerta.

-Vaya- dijo Snape al verlos- hasta que llegan temprano, los Gryffindor normalmente son...

-Muy valientes-dijo Hermione desafiante viendo a Snape

-No recuerdo haberle pedido que me presumiera de algunas de las pocas cualidades que tiene su casa, señorita Granger-dijo Snape molesto- por eso tendré que restarle 10 puntos a Gryffindor

-Vamos, vamos a sentarnos, ahí vienen los Slytherin-dijo Ron diciendo las ultimas cuatro palabras molesto

Los cuatro tomaron asiento en una de las últimas mesas, no deseaban ver a Snape para nada.

-Bueno, hoy veremos un ataque para evitar los ataques de fuego, pero no creo que lo puedan hacer solos, así que trabajaran en tríos-dijo Snape- yo haré los equipos...Malfoy, Blue y Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle y Potter, Weasley, Longbottom y Bulstrode, Granger, Brown y Finnigan....

Y así continuo haciendo los equipos hasta terminar con todos los estudiantes.

-Bien, ¿que están esperando? ¡Pónganse en sus equipos!!-dijo Snape

Al terminar la clase, Malfoy le había quemado la mano, sin querer, a Katie, Ron estaba burlándose de Millicent Bulstrode, ya que ella tenia parte de su cabello en llamas.

- Bueno, con eso terminamos hoy, mañana continuaremos-dijo Snape- ustedes cinco, vayan al despacho del Director, hay junta de la Orden

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Katie y Malfoy miraron a Snape y salieron del aula.

-Bueno, me pregunto que querrá el viejo ese ahora-dijo Malfoy molesto

Katie se molestó tanto que se volteó, pero Harry se le adelantó.

- ¡Expelliarmus!- gritó Harry con la varita en alto dándole a Malfoy- No vuelvas a decirle así a Dumbledore, ¿entendido?

Malfoy se levanto adolorido y sonrío.

-Un día de estos Potter, estoy seguro, tu ira va a traicionarte-dijo Malfoy- me voy por otro camino, no quiero ir con un cabeza rajada, un pobretón, una sangre sucia y con ella.

Malfoy salió corriendo, rojo de la ira hacia otro pasillo.

- Gracias Harry-dijo Katie- Draco ha regresado a la normalidad, desgraciadamente

-Pues por una parte es mejor que este así-dijo Ron- A que este con nosotros y todo ojeroso

-Bueno eso si-dijo Harry-Aunque parece que seguirá insultándonos además de que con Katie igual

-Si pero no me molesto-dijo Katie- A veces es mejor- jeje- a que este todo el tiempo conmigo

-Bueno Katie se me había olvidado decirte que iremos juntos al baile de disfraces ¿verdad?-dijo Harry

-Claro y ganaremos el concurso-dijo Katie- Con la ayuda de Hermione

Se dirigieron al Despacho y la junta tuvo que ser cancelada por alguna razón desconocida para el día siguiente.

-Bueno mañana tenemos el primer partido contra Slytherin y en dos días empieza el otro concurso-dijo Harry- Será un año agitado.

-Vamos a entrenar ya le avise a los demás-dijo Ron- Y ya tenemos permiso de la profesora McGonagall

Harry, Katie y Ron se fueron al campo a entrenar, mientras que Hermione se fue a la biblioteca.

-Bueno-dijo Harry- Como ya sabrán ustedes y yo tenemos en común algo, yo soy nuevo capitán del equipo y ustedes los jugadores, pero no les daré mi discurso ni nada solo entrenaremos muy duro.

-Oye ¿pero practicaremos jugadas o algo?-pregunto Parvati

-Primero practicaremos muchas cosas como a robar la Quaffle y esquivar las Bludgers-dijo Harry- Luego haremos jugadas.

-Empecemos-dijo Katie- Recuerden que esto en un equipo y lo mas importante es que juguemos como tal.

-Si, si ya lo sabemos Katie-dijo Ginny

-Ginny tu actitud ya me esta fastidiando-dijo Katie enojada- ¿Qué te traes conmigo?

-Nada, solo digo lo que pienso-dijo Ginny

-Entonces luego no te enojes porque te diga lo que pienso-dijo Katie

-Bueno, bueno-dijo Harry observando el conflicto- Comencemos

-Harry-dijo Ginny- necesito comprarme una escoba mejor, ¿me podrías acompañar a comprarla en la próxima visita a Hogsmade?

-No, lo siento, le prometí a Katie que la ayudaría a comprar algunas cosas-mintió Harry- tu puedes sola, ¿no?

-Bueno....-dijo Ginny- voy a buscar la Quaffle

Harry miraba el juego: era sorprendente.

Seamus y Ginny se estaban peleando la Quaffle, Katie le estaba intentando marcar goles a Ron, Parvati y Colin golpeaban a las bludgers con toda la facilidad del mundo...era algo increíble.

-Estoy seguro que este año si vayamos a ganar-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Podrías apostar tu escoba a ello-dijo Katie- en serio, si vamos a ganar

-Harry, ¡cuidado con la bludger!-gritó Colin

En ese momento, Harry sintió aire, pero nada lo golpeó.

-Harry, ¿te dio?-dijo Katie asustada

-No, ¿que pasó? ¿Por que no me dio?-dijo Harry

-La moví-dijo Katie- que bueno que tengo este poder, si no, tu cabeza tendría un aspecto horrible y te podrías haber matado

-Gracias-dijo Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Katie

Dos horas después, todos se hallaban exhaustos, hasta Harry, quien había chocado dos veces en el suelo, por intentar hacer el Amago de Wronski.

-Bueno-dijo Harry frotándose la nariz, le sangraba un poco- ya es hora de cenar, vamos, lo hicieron muy bien todos

-Si, ¿verdad?-dijo Ron contento, a él le habían tocado dos bludgers en ambos brazos y estaba adolorido

-Seguro este año ganamos-dijo Katie

-¿Cómo es que tu no estas lastimada, Katie?-dijo Parvati, ella estaba lastimada de la espalda, sin querer, Colin le había pegado con el bate.

-No lo sé-dijo Katie- si me lastime un poco, Ginny me dio un codazo por accidente en el brazo izquierdo

-Ya te pedí disculpas, no te tienes que ir quejando ahí con Harry-dijo Ginny molesta- ya me voy

Todos se fueron a los vestidores y ahí se ducharon y se fueron al castillo a cenar.

-¿Oigan me puedo sentar aquí?-dijo Ginny sentándose entre Harry y Katie

-Pues ya lo hiciste-dijo Katie enojada

-Ni modo, ¿no estarás celosa o si Katie?-pregunto Ginny con descaro

-No para nada-dijo Katie furiosa- Mejor me hago a un lado para que no estemos tan apretados

-No esta bien así-dijo Ginny

-Ginny pero estas casi encima de Harry-dijo Ron

-A nadie le importa o si-dijo Ginny

-No-dijo Katie furiosa- Mejor empezamos a cenar

Estaban a la mitad de la cena cuando apareció Malfoy

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-pregunto Ron

-Nada, solo se me hace raro que Potter no este junto a Katie-dijo Malfoy- ¿Cambiaste a Katie por esta pobretona?

-Cállate-dijo Ginny- Al menos mis padres son honestos. ¿Y hay algún problema que este junto a Harry?

-Ja vaya creo que realmente te gusta Potter-dijo Malfoy- No lo puedo creer, ustedes si que son la pareja perfecta.

-No somos novios-dijo Harry- Katie es mi novia.

-Pues no parece-dijo Draco - Katie esta del otro lado.

-Pues Katie me dejo sentarme aquí-dijo Ginny- Así que no le molesta que este con Harry

-Así es-dijo Katie tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Bueno Katie recuerda que en Slytherin siempre hay lugar para que comas con nosotros-dijo Malfoy

-Gracias pero creo que a tu novia no le parecería-dijo Katie

-Ese no es problema porque ya no tengo novia-dijo Draco.

-Perfecto estas libre para ser novio de Katie-dijo Ginny

-No me ayudes Ginny-dijo Harry enojado

-Bueno te felicito Potter ya te estas dando cuenta a quien te mereces tu y a quien me merezco yo-dijo Malfoy

-Y tú la verdad te ves muy feliz con esta Weasley-dijo Malfoy

-Y lo esta-dijo Ginny

En ese momento Katie se paro de la mesa y salio del Gran Comedor

-Vaya-dijo Malfoy- Es mejor que Katie se de cuenta ahora, adiós.

Y sin más Malfoy se fue a su mesa.

-Ginny te estas pasando hermanita-dijo Ron enojado- Harry tiene novia, entiéndelo y la quiere a ella.

-Ya lo se, pero que tiene de malo que yo diga lo que pienso-dijo Ginny

-Nada, olvídalo-dijo Ron

-Mira Ginny la verdad no me interesas para nada más que una amiga-dijo Harry- A la que quiero es a Katie.

-Entonces seré tu amiga-dijo Ginny-¿Te molesta estar conmigo?

-No-dijo Harry- Pero has estado muy agresiva con Katie y recuerda que ella te ayudo mucho.

-Si ya se no me lo tienen que decir-dijo Ginny parándose- Adiós.

-Bueno Harry tienes que hablar con Katie-dijo Hermione- Creo que se puso muy celosa

-Si a eso voy-dijo Harry que se paró y salió de ahí. Subió las escaleras llego a la Sala Común de Gryffindor dijo la contraseña y entro.

-Que bueno que te encuentro-dijo Harry acercándose a Katie que estaba en un sillón.

-Y ¿Dónde dejaste a Ginny?-dijo Katie enojada

-Estas celosa ¿verdad?-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Tú sabes que si-dijo Katie- Quise ocultarlo pero no pude.

-Me gusta que estés celosa-dijo Harry- Siempre soy yo él que esta celoso.

-Si, y ya veo lo que sientes-dijo Katie abrazando a Harry- Perdón

-No te preocupes-dijo Harry- Ya hable con Ginny y creo que va a cambiar su actitud

-Pues si no la cambia, tendré que ser mas ruda-dijo Katie sonriendo- Y decirle quien es mi novio, jeje

Los dos rieron y platicaron un rato más, luego se acordaron de algo

-Mañana es la junta ¿verdad?-dijo Katie

-Si se cambio para mañana-dijo Harry- Ahora vamos a dormirnos

Los dos se subieron a sus cuartos a dormir, Harry se cambio y se durmió al instante.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**

**Agradecimientos por sus reviews:**

**_Kary Anabell Black:_**Hola! Que bueno que te gusto este cap me alegra que conforme pasa el tiempo mas gente lea el fic y le guste... muchas gracias por tus reviews y espero te guste este cap y los demas!

**_Tsuki no mizu_**Hola amiga! Espero te guste este capitulo me alegra que leas mi fic porque a mi me encantan los tuyos y escribes muy padre!! Espero sea de tu agrado este cap y gracias por los comentaios me animan!

**_Tati:_**hola! Me alegra que te gustó mi fic anterior! Esta es la continuacion y espero te agrade... gracias por tus reviewss,,

**_ani23:_**Hola no te preocupes no hago caso a los reviews negativos aunque me gusta tener criticas porque ayudan a mejorar! Gracias por tu apoyo


End file.
